


Honor and dishonor

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Red [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena di un possibile 2 film.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 380★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. A è il primo ad arrivare agli allenamenti per stare un po’ da solo con B, il coach della squadra.





	Honor and dishonor

Honor and dishonor

Jason sbadigliò rumorosamente, sedendosi su una delle panche e si sfilò la scarpa sinistra, slacciandola.

“Buon giorno, Capitano!” si sentì salutare.

< Possibile che lui sia sempre il primo ad arrivare per gli allenamenti? Se ricordo bene abita abbastanza fuori sede. A che ora si alza?!

Non ha neanche così bisogno di allenarsi. Non solo è una macchina da guerra con le arti marziali, ma sembra che gli riescano tutti i tipi di sport > rifletté.

Rialzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondo scuro e fece un sorriso storto.

“Oh, sei tu” mormorò, marcando il tono deluso.

Tommy si sedette accanto a lui, lasciando cadere a terra il proprio borsone.

“Non sei felice di vedermi?” domandò, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“_Umh_, fammi riflettere. Tu sei quello che ha messo in giro la voce che mio padre mi avesse sottoposto ad una costosissima e sperimentale operazione alle gambe, ed in questo modo mi hanno costretto di nuovo a prendere parte alle partite come capitano della squadra. Col rischio di far scoprire che qualcosa in me è profondamente sbagliato.

Ho bisogno di un controllo perfetto e di non provare alcuna adrenalina in campo, l’unica cosa che rendeva piacevole questo sport ai miei occhi”. Iniziò Jason, si sporse in avanti e abbassò la voce. “Come Rangers, invece, mio caro ‘green’, eri il giovane amante – scagnozzo di Rita e hai tentato di ucciderci tutti. Dimmi un po’ perché dovrei essere felice di vederti”. Concluse con tono astioso.

Oliver gli sorrise.

“Sono il tuo miglior uomo in campo, Capitano”. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, sentendo l’altro sbuffare. “Inoltre vi ho anche risparmiato tutti, mi sembra. Ora sei il mio Capitano in ogni squadra”. Aggiunse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Jason corrugò la fronte, mentre continuava a cambiarsi.

< Ognuno di noi ha degli errori nel suo passato da farsi perdonare. Dovrei accettarlo, capirlo, come Red, o metterò a rischio l’integrità della squadra > rifletté.

“Cambiati in fretta, ti aspetto in campo” brontolò, rialzandosi.

Oliver gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Contaci, ‘Coach’” lo rassicurò.

< Vengo prima solo per poter incontrare te, in fondo. Kimberly non noterà mai Trini, e tu non noterai mai me. Un giorno, Capitano, tu e Kimberly vi sposerete. A me e Trini resteranno solo i ricordi > pensò, ingoiando un sospiro.


End file.
